


Mixed emotions

by Yourfavoritmarvel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavoritmarvel/pseuds/Yourfavoritmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is pregnant and is trying to figure out how to tell their long term boyfriend Steve because they know Steve has mixed emotions on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr months ago, so I thought I would upload it here too  
> Warnings: pregnancy, talk of babies, language I guess, I don't think any more.

“Shit.” You stared down into the bathroom sink, and there you saw it. A pregnancy test with two pink little lines. You didn’t know how to feel. You were kind of excited, you had always dreamed of kids, but your lifestyle now wasn’t exactly kid friendly. You were a SHIELD agent, you lived with the Avengers, you were in danger all the time.  
Your very next thought was “Steve.” This made you even more panicky. You knew Steve used to want kids and a family with a dog and a house and everything, but you had heard him say multiple times the guy that wanted all that went into the ice. You also knew that he wanted nothing more than to protect you. That was a great thing, most of the time. He almost threw a guy into a wall because he accidentally ran into in the hallway with a cup of hot coffee. If this kid inherited any of the superserum nobody on earth would know what that would do to a baby, let alone you.

After a while of staring at the test you threw it away so nobody would find it. You asked FRIDAY to delete any evidence of that test anywhere. In the end you would just sleep on it and see how you felt about it in the morning. This went on for a month.

A MONTH LATER

“Hey, (Y/N) I was wondering if you still had that book I let- are you puking?” Natasha said as she walked in on you in the bathroom one day. You were indeed puking, morning sickness what a wonderful gift.

“What, oh yeah. Uh I must have food poisoning or something you quickly lied. “Yeah that book its on my nightstand. Feel free to get it Nat.”

“You want me to get Steve for you? Maybe he will help you feel better.” Natasha said. “I can call him he’s just doing paperwork for Tony.”

“No. No it’s fine.” You said resisting the urge to throw up again. “I can handle myself for a few more hours until he gets home. Don’t worry.” You said reassuring her.

“Well okay I will just go get that book then.” Natasha said leaving the bathroom. You sighed in relief. “If you need anything just call me okay?” She said popping her head in one last time.

“Yeah thanks Nat. I will definitely call if I need anything.” You said. You made sure she was back on her floor before puking again.

LATER THAT DAY

“Hey doll. Nat texted me, said you were sick you feeling okay?” Steve said through the phone. “Do you want me to come home I can it’s no problem. you know what never mind I’m on my way.”

“No babe it’s okay.” You said biting your lip. “I will be fine stay. Don’t worry. I’m just sitting in my sweats on the couch. I’m not going to die. I promise.”

“Okay, well I will be home in like an hour or two okay? Get some rest. I love you.” Steve said. You could hear the worry in his voice.

“Okay. I love you too Steve.” You said. God damn he is going to make a fantastic Father, you thought.  
You fell asleep on the couch and didn’t even notice Steve came home. He carried you into your room and tucked you in. When you woke up it was 9:36. You could hear the TV on in the living room and decided to go out and see what Steve was watching.

“Hey what are you doing awake?” Steve asked when he saw you come around the corner. You were wrapped in a giant fluffy blanket. You made your way over to him and snuggled up next to him.

“I don’t know I just woke up. What you watching?” You ask Steve. He had thrown his arm around you so you could snuggle.

“Friends. The one where Rachel has her baby. It’s very enjoyable.” Steve said laughing at whatever joke had just been made.

“You ever think about kids?” You ask casually. If there was ever a time to ask how he felt about them now was it.

“With you, yeah. I mean it would be hard but I think we could make it work.” Steve admitted. That’s when you started crying. “(Y/N)? Baby what's wrong?” Steve asks suddenly very worried.

“It’s just uh shit. I’m pregnant?” You said trying to gauge his reaction. You wiped away the tears and sat so you were facing him.

“Your what?” Steve said suddenly very flustered. “Like you might be or you are? Are you sure did you take a test?” You just nodded. “Well that’s uh wow. Explains you vomiting.”  
You laugh slightly.

“I um I don’t know what to do about it.” you start to explain. “I found about a month ago. I just didn't know how to tell you.”

“So you thought at 9:45 on a wednesday night was the way to go?” Steve asks.

“Well to be honest I wasn’t planning on telling you tonight it just sort of happened.” You explained.

“Well uh. This is great I guess.” Steve says. “Wait have you been to a doctor yet?” Steve asks very worried.

“No I have kind of been denying it. It worked great until the morning sickness got here.” You say brushing the last couple of tears off your face.

“We need to get you to a doctor. Like now.” Steve says getting up from the couch. “We have no idea what the serum could be doing to you or the baby.”

“Steve, it’s like 10 o’clock. What doctor is available at 10. We aren’t going to the emergency room.” You say trying to get him to sit back down.

“We can go to Bruce, he’s only three floors down, and he knows what to do.” Steve says picking you up bridal style.

“You just going to carry me the whole way there. Shouldn’t we warn him?” You ask, you really didn’t want to interrupt Bruce if he was working on something, you knew he hated that.

“I have already informed the doctor of your upcoming visit miss.” FRIDAY said as you and Steve got into the elevator.

“So just wondering why didn’t you tell me when you found out?” Steve asked while the elevator took you to Bruce's medical floor.

“I didn’t know how you would react” You admitted. “I had heard you say you weren’t sure if you wanted kids, and I know you are so protective about me and I don’t know what the superserum is going to do and I was just worried.” Steve kissed you forehead.

“Hey guys whats up? Did (Y/N) trip again?” Bruce jokes when he sees you two enter the lab.

“Uh. No. I’m pregnant.” You said. You watched the doctor's face as he tried to figure out how to react.

“That’s good?” He finally said after a few minutes. “Just sit on the table and I will start running some tests.” Steve set you down on the table and stood next to you holding your hand. You were still wrapped in your blanket, and Steve was wearing bunny slippers you gave him as a joke. But you knew that you two would make it.

NINE MONTHS LATER

“Steve.” you whispered. “Steve the baby is asleep.” It had been three months since you gave birth to your beautiful daughter Peggy Rodgers. She was blonde like steve but had your eyes, or at least that's what everybody said. The serum made her develop slightly faster and she was definitely stronger than most babies, but between you, Steve, and the rest of Peggy’s avengers aunts and uncles you knew she would be just fine.

“What I’m up. I’ll get her.” Steve said groggily. The sleep deprivation was hitting him hard. He started to get out of bed before you stopped him.

“No she just went down. I was going to see if you wanted to go watch a movie with the rest of the gang. FRIDAY will keep an eye on Peggy for us.” You say.

“That sounds nice.” Steve said rubbing the sleep from his eye. “But uh, can we bring her with?” You chuckled. “I just hate leaving her alone and I mean Natasha loves holding that baby.”

“Yeah I guess go get her. FRIDAY would you mind informing the others?” You ask the AI knowing she would.

“Of course Miss.” Then the three of you got into the elevator. You pressed a quick kiss to Peggy’s forehead, and a slightly longer one to Steve’s lips. “Let’s go show off the baby" you whispered making Steve laugh.


End file.
